


Cycles

by Bellatrix_Wannabe_89



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cersei and Jaime Are Not Related, Cersei and Jaime are in a relationship, F/M, Not JC Friendly, Past Lives, Resurrection, not cersei friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89/pseuds/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89
Summary: He always chooses the witch over the beast. In every life, in every realm, in every reserection. A hundred thousand heartbreaks for the two of them and a hundred thousand wins for the witch, the two of them destined to be separated again and again, over and over, with her having to live with the pain knowing he loved another far more than her...Until today when Jaime Lannister and Brienne Tarth would meet one another in by seeming coincidence.Because today was the day that the cycle might finally be broken…





	Cycles

The pounding rain and roaring winds whipped the young andel knight in the face. His golden hair flying behind him as he hurried his horse on, kicking the back colored stallion as hard as he could, urging it on, begging it to go faster. 

 

"Yah!" Jaice Lann cried out, digging his heels into the sides of his mount. He kicked him again as he galloped through the woods. The branches from the low hanging trees slapped his arms and shoulders but the sting was nothing compared to the heavy ache in his heart.

 

He was close. So close.

 

"Come on, come on!" Jaice yelled, each cry getting louder until he was screaming. But even then the crash of thunder drowned out his words completely along with the pounding of the horses hoofs against the soft, wet ground under them.

 

There. In the distance. His keen eyes spotted the figure laying on the wet grass amongst the trees and fallen leaves.

 

She was dressed in a beautiful blue gown, Jaice's favorite color on her, but it had been stained with thick mud and torn to tatters. She was as breathtakingly stunning as she always was...

 

She also wasn't moving.

 

"Brendelyn!" Jaice cried out as his horse finished the last of his sprint towards the blonde. As soon as he was close enough, he yanked on the reins, pulling the faithful animal to a stop before he jumped off the horse's back and ran over to his beloved. He skidded slightly as he dropped to her side, not caring about the dirt and muck that stained his already brown hunting trousers. Pulling Brendelyn into his strong arms, he began cradling her close.

"Wake up, my love," Jaice begged, holding onto her. He gently shook her, as if rising her from an evening nap, but she remained motionless as ever. "Brandelyn, please wake up!" The knight let out a frantic sob as his lover laid still in his hold. "Please don't leave me now!"

A soft moan, barely heard over the roar of the winds, escaped from her ruby lips. Jaice stroked her pale blonde hair, looking down at her in awe as her eyes fluttered open, finding his worried face.

“Jaice,” she breathed, the name as soft as a summers breeze on her soft ruby lips. “Jaice…

Brendelyn Evenfall was the most beautiful woman in Westeros it was said. Fair comely features, the perfect lips, perfect nose, creamy white skin, feminine curves, luscious thick pale blond curls and the most astonishing eyes as blue as sapphires any man had ever seen.  But all of her beauty paled in comparison to her goodness and kindness and honor, to her love and warmth and softness… 

 

“My Lady.” For a moment all was right in the world. His beloved was here, and nothing would be able to tear them apart. He pressed his lips against her forehead, tears mingling with the rain that was falling. “I thought I lost you.”

 

“Not yet. But you will soon enough.”

 

The two lovers turned towards the new voice and Brendelyn clutched at her knight‘s tunic, big blue eyes wide and fearful. 

Jaice scampered to his feet, drawing his sword from his scabbard and holding it aloft, a menacing snarl on his face.

 

“Begone, witch,” he growled low in his throat. “Or I’ll cut your throat…”

 

The witch smirked as she sauntered forward like a lioness stalking her prey. She was beautiful and terrible, with hair the color of molten gold and deep green emerald eyes.

 

“Put that away, you silly little knight,” she purred, throwing the sword away with a flick of her wrist. She walked over to him, terrifying the man before her but he would not flee and despite his fear, he held his heated gaze as she approached them.

 

The witch draped her arms around his neck and his hand curled into a tight fist as she pressed her cold lips to his.

 

Jaice pushed her away, hard, wiping the sickly sweet taste from his lips, narrowing his eyes at the laugh that ripped fourth from the witch. 

 

“You like it rough, don’t you my little knight?” she sneered. She licked her lips, drinking him in. “Don’t worry… I like it rough too. 

 

The witch reached out and grabbed hold of his face, her sharp nails digging into his cheeks. Her green  “You’re mine,” she snarled, her green eyes narrowing in hatred and lust for the man in front of her. “You can lie to yourself all you want, but you will ALWAYS be mine.”

 

“Leave him alone,” came a strong steadfast voice from behind the knight. 

 

The witch laughed and looked over at his shoulder towards the woman who had managed to stand up, clutching a dagger she had hidden in the folds of her gown.

 

“Do you really want to challenge me, Evenfall?” the witch sneered. “It’ll end in nothing but your misery.”

 

“I’ll take a thousand years of misery if it means protecting him. He doesn’t love you anymore, he never did, can’t you see that?” Her voice was desperate, pleading now. “If you truly had any affection in your heart for him, you’d let him be happy. Please… leave us alone, leave  _ him _ alone.”

 

Jaice closed his emerald eyes, fighting back his tears. Brendelyn was good. Too good, too kind, too decent, too willing to see the best in everyone. The witch had no love for Jaice, she never did, he was her pet nothing more. But Brendelyn still thought she must have, even just a fragment, of affection for him that she might be reasoned with.

 

A dangerous glint appeared in the witches eye. She kissed him again, shoving her tongue deep in his throat, ignoring the muffled protests before she pushed him away as easy as one might flick away an eyelash. He landed with a painful crash against one of the trees, sliding down it with a painful groan. 

 

“Jaice!” Brendelyn screamed, fear and panic overwhelming her not for herself but for the man as she ran to him, cradling him in her lap just as he had some for her moments ago. 

 

“He will ALWAYS love me!” he heard the witch snarl dangerously. “Always!”

 

“I won’t!” he gasped through the blinding pain. He turned his green eyes towards the witch. “Your are a momsterous beast with an ugly heart, and I NEVER loved you!”

 

Her lips curled into a dangerous sneer, crimson and gold sparks flying from her fingertips. A strange dark wind began blowing around them, ominous and full of magic. The lovers held one another tighter. “You will love me,” she purred. “From this day until your last.” Her voice deepened and filled with a strange etherealness. “From now until the end of all ages, you will love me for a hundred thousand lives!”

 

Jaice clutched Brendelyn tighter as the magic swirled around them, fear gripping their chests. 

 

“She will know my pain!” The witches voice surrounded them, coming from all sides, from below and from above. “She will know what it’s like when you choose me over her a thousand times over!” The witch sneered at the beautiful frightened woman. “You will always be as ugly as he claims my heart is… You will always be a beast.”

 

“Brendelyn!” Jaice cried as thick black angry smoke enveloped her, her screams of agony torturing the man. He turned towards the witch who was grinning at the sounds of her screams. “Let her go! Stop it, stop it please! I’ll do whatever you want just stop hurting her!”

 

The witch smirked at the knight, letting her emerald eyes gleam with triumph for a moment before she said one chilling word. “No.”

 

Tears filled his eyes as he turned back towards the smoke, keeping his eyes on the swirling mass. “This is your curse, Jaice Lann. From now, until the last dawn. You will love me, and be condemned to break her heart…”

 

There was a bolt of lightning smd a crash of thunder and the smoke cleared away. Jaice whipped towards Brendelyn, his eyes wide and his jaw slacked as he looked at the person who had been where his beloved had been before. 

 

She was taller now, much taller, even taller than him with a broad body, any hint of her feminine curves were gone. Her lips were bigger and more pronounced thanks to her crooked teeth and her little button nose had grown large and crooked, like it had been broken several times and a plain almost homely face had replaced her fair features, making her appear almost masculine.

 

Even her hair had changed. While it was the same pale blonde but it was short and brittle rather than long soft curls.

 

But her eyes. Those beautiful astonishing sapphires hadn’t changed. They were still big and blue and perfect… The curse hadn’t touched that beauty.

 

Brendelyn caught sight of her new reflection in a puddle, illuminated by a flash of lightning. She let out a desperate heaving sob as she took in her new hulking form, her new uglier features. She looked towards Jaice, frantic and terrified for a moment before she ran off, face hidden behind two large calloused hands.

 

“Brendelyn!” he cried out frantically. He was about to follow her when a force compelled him to stay, to let her run off. He turned back towards the witch who was smirking at the knight, strutting towards him.

 

“Still want to be with that beast?” she purred, disrobing as she made her way over to him. He wanted to run her through with his sword, he wanted to kill her, he wanted to wrap his hands around her pale white throat and choke the life from her. But instead something compelled him to shake his head.

 

“I want you,” he said, words that he knew deep within him were wrong but at the same time felt so right. Why would he want to be with that great cow when he had the most beautiful woman in all the realms wanting him?

 

Jaice wrapped his arms around her perfect body as she pressed himself up against her, kissing him hard and deep. 

 

“Fuck me,” the witch breathed, moving her lips to his ear and biting his ear lobe as she pushed him up against the tree as the storm raged around them. “Fuck me, love me, be with me, my brave Lion...”

 

Without another moment spent thinking of the hideous beast whose name he could barely remember, Jaice took the witch then and there.

 

As he did throughout a thousand lifetimes, just as she promised.

He was a knight sometimes and a peasant others. He was highborn, she was lowborn, they were Kings and Queens, knights and fair maidens, Ironborn and Starks, Tyrells and Targaryens. Their love was secret and passionate or celebrated for all the realms.

 

Once; they were even golden haired twins who came into this world and left it the same way; together.

 

But no matter how many lives he lived, there was always HER. The great hulking ugly she-beast whose heart was beautiful and tender but whose face was ugly and plain. He would always fall for her, always love her, but something would drive them apart. Honor for his Queen, marriage to his Lady, deciding that he loved the green eyes golden haired woman more then he could ever hope to love her… Sometimes he would meet the beast before, other times during, sometimes after a separation, it didn’t matter the cycle was the same.

 

He would love the beast, then slay it.

 

He always choose the witch over the beast. In every life, in every realm in every reserection. A hundred thousand heartbreaks for the two of them and a hundred thousand wins for the witch, the two of them destined to be separated again and again, over and over, with her having to live with the pain knowing he loved another far more than her...

 

Until today when Jaime Lannister and Brienne Tarth would meet one another by seeming coincidence.

 

Because today was the day that the cycle might finally be broken…

 

Please Review!!!


End file.
